Mit hozhat még a sors?
by SamySmiths
Summary: A sztori Samanta Smithsről szól, aki családjával egy ismerős kisvárosba költöznek. Új és régi barátságok, szerelmek nehezítik a mindennapjait, és felüti fejét a balsors is. Vajon mennyire határozzák meg Sam jövőképét a történtek?


- Apa, én holnap akkor a motorral megyek, ugye? - kérdezem apától a nappaliban, miközben a videót és a dvd-lejátszót áramtalanítjuk.  
>- Igen. Ugye nem baj? Sajnálom, hogy nem tudsz velünk, kocsival menni - néz rám megbocsátásért esedező szemekkel.<br>- Hányszor mondjam még, hogy nem baj? Szeretek motorozni, akkor meg? - kérdezem tőle már kicsit idegesen, mert minden tizedik mondata az, hogy: " Sajnálom, hogy nem tudsz velünk menni". Az agyamra megy ezzel a szöveggel. - Amúgy ti melyikkel mentek? - kérdezek rá a kocsi-ügyre.  
>- Szerintem a Peugeot-val. Abba pakolni is tudunk és a kicsik is kényelmesebben elférnek.<br>- És a Jaguárt a költöztetőkre bízod? - kérdezem meglepődve, mert nem szokta csak úgy másra bízni szeretett kocsiját.  
>- Igen. Nem igazán állt szándékomban, de anyád - itt megköszörülte a torkát - nem szeret sokáig vezetni.<br>- És én mikor kapok kocsit? - csillan fel a szemem.  
>- Majd. - kapom a választ, a számról pedig lehervad a mosoly. Mindig ez erre a kérdésre a válasz. Közben a lejátszókat dobozokba tettük.<br>- Ezzel kész vagyunk - mondom, és beteszem az utolsó kábelt is a dobozba. - Akkor én megyek Reához, te meg Ianhez? - kérdezem, bólogat.

Kimegyek a nappaliból, teljesen a lakás végébe, ott pedig benyitok a bal oldali első ajtón. Húgom épp a szekrényéből pakol ki.  
>- Hello, Rea. Jöttem szétszedni a géped - mondom neki és a számítógép-asztalához megyek. - Gyorsan felhozol nekem egy dobozt? - kérdeztem, mert én már bemásztam az asztal alá. - Persze. Mekkorát? - kérdezi, mire én gondolkodok egy kicsit. - Közepeset - válaszolok, és - amennyire egy asztal alatt lehet - kényelmesen elhelyezkedem. Fél perc múlva húgom egy dobozzal a kezében jött be az ajtón. Én már kihúzogattam a kábeleket, már csak ki kell találni, melyik mihez tartozik. A legkönnyebbel kezdtem: egér. Hamar megtaláltam a hozzá tartozó vezetéket és fel is csavartam. - Sam, szerinted hamar találok majd barátokat? - kérdezi tőlem félve.<br>Megfordulok és rá mosolygok.  
>- Biztosan. - visszafordulok és a hangfalak vezetékeit bogozom ki. - Majd kiviszlek a játszótérre titeket - mondom közben. A húgom még mindig a szekrényekből hajigálja ki a cuccokat.<br>- Motorral? - csillan fel a szeme. Elmosolyodom. Nagyon szereti, ha motorral fuvarozom.  
>- Lehet. De ha mindkettőtöket viszem, nem tudunk motorral menni. A háztól nem lesz messze a tér, úgyhogy ne aggódj. Rengeteg olyan dolgot tudsz majd ott csinálni, amit itt nem. - Például? - csillan fel újra a szeme. - Hhm... görkorizni. - válaszolok és neki állok a monitornak.<p>

Fél óra múlva befejezzük a beszélgetést és elpakoltam a gépet, így már este tíz óra van. Bemegyek a szobámba, amiben a fontosabb berendezési tárgyon, egy kistáskán és egy laptopon kívül nincs semmi. Gyorsan üzembe helyezem a gépet és bejelentkezem MSN-re. Nem sokan vannak fenn, de azok igen, akikkel beszélni szeretnék.

[ Leah ] üzenete: Szia Am! Hogy álltok?  
>[ One day ] üzenete: Csaó! Háh, megvagyunk. Anya tök ideges, Rea azon izgul, lesznek-e barátai, Iannel nem beszéltem, apa meg megint a " sajnálom, hogy nem tudsz velünk jönni" szöveggel jön. Kezd az agyamra menni. És nálatok?<br>[ Leah ] üzenete: Áh, jobb, ha nem tudod. Anyáék megint veszekedtek, így én megint a szobámban ragadtam, Lucy pedig hát... nem is tudom, hogy mit csinál.  
>Rendszer üzenet: [ Dianebaby ] bejelentkezett.<br>Rendszer üzenet: [ Dianebaby ] beszélgetésbe való hívása.  
>Rendszer zenet: [ Dianebaby ] bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe.<br>[ Dianebaby ] üzenete: Hello, csajok. Mizujs van veletek?  
>[ One day ] üzenete: Á csak a szokásos.<p>

Eközben megnyitottam az internetet és felléptem Facebookra. Végignéztem az ismerőseimet, és belegondoltam, ki mennyire fog hiányozni. Jézusom, hány embert hagyok itt! Leah, Diane, Speedy, Mark, Eric még felsorolni is sok. És ez a sor még nem teljes, de nem is fogom felsorolni az összes ismerősöm. A tálcán lévő ikon már régóta sárgán villog, de nem kattintottam rá . Nem akartam elbúcsúzni a legjobb barátnőimtől, még nem. Beléptem a képeim közé és kerestem egy olyat, amin mindhárman rajta vagyunk. A kép a Hyde parkban készült, és mindhárman vigyorgunk, mint a tejbetök. Diane van középen. A fekete haját egyszerűen összefogta, nagy sötétkék szemét pedig egy kicsit kihúzta. Leah áll a baloldalon, barna haja ki van engedve, barna szeme pedig élénken csillog. A kép jobb oldalán én helyezkedem el. Hosszú, szőke hajam félig fonva, félig összefogva van, kék szemem fölött pedig egy kevés szemfesték. Ezt a képet asszem Speedy készítette. Rólunk természetesen nem hiányzik a hip-hop felszerelés. Hogy megértsd: bő gatya, nőiesen ránk simuló felső , a nadrág alól persze kikandikál a pasi alsó gatya. A kezeinken csuklópántok, az én kezemben pedig egy sapka is található . Amióta a gimis avatáson hip-hoppereknek kellett öltöznünk - ez után készült ez a kép - ők ketten imádják ezt a stílust. Én már jóval előtte szerettem, de hogy miért, majd később tudjátok meg. Emlékeimet egy rezgő figyelemfelkeltés zavarta meg. Gyorsan végigolvastam azt a szöveget, amiket eddig a csajok írtak - megjegyzés: pár száz oldal -, majd én is beleszóltam a beszélgetésbe.

[ One day ] üzenete: Leah, ne csináld már! Speedy az egyik legjobb fej srác, akit ismerek! Tuti, hogy nem csinálná ezt veled! Te pedig Diane, élvezd a nyarat, ahogy eddig tetted! Ne mondd nekem, hogy egy srác miatt be akarsz zárkózni a szobádba! Fel a fejjel! [ Leah ] üzenete: Biztos?  
>[ Dianebaby ] üzenete: Igazad van, Am! Nem fogom ezt csinálni! Jack meg fulladjon bele a reggeli kávéjába!<br>[ One day ] üzenete: Leah, tuti! Ez a beszéd, Baby!

Nem is vettem észre, hogy már negyed tizenkettő felé jár az idő. Jobbnak láttam eltenni magam holnapra, bár nem vagyok az a korán fekvő típus.

[ Bye-bye London] üzenete: Akkor én most búcsúzom lányok. Fantasztikus volt az az idő, amit veletek tölthettem és köszönöm, hogy ilyen jó barátaim voltatok!  
>[ Leah ] üzenete: Jaj, Am! Nem a temetésünkre írsz búcsúbeszédet, csak elköltözöl! Nem húzol el az országból, szóval akkor beszélünk veled, amikor jól esik! De hiányozni fogsz, nagyon! Puszi [ Dianebaby ] üzenete: Nekem is hiányozni fogsz, Am! És szívesen! Remélem, találkozunk még a nyáron! puszi [ Leah ] üzenete: egyetértek babyvel! majd lesünk msn-en! szia, jó éjt, jó utazást és a többi... aztán majd mesélj!<br>[ Dianebaby ] üzenete: igen, majd mesélj, milyenek az ottani srácok. jó éjt! [ Bye-bye London ] üzenete: rendben. nektek is jó éjt.

Kiléptem a programból, leállítottam a gépet, felkaptam a cuccaimat, elmentem tusolni és már csak a jó meleg ágy várt rám.

Reggel arra ébredtem fel, hogy valaki megrázta a vállam. Amikor nagyon kómás fejjel felnéztem ébresztőmre, kiderült, hogy anya keltegetett.  
>- Gyere Sam! Nemsokára indulunk - mondta bele a szoba csendjébe.<br>- Mennyi az idő? - kérdezem miközben a fejem visszaesett a párnára.  
>- Fél nyolc. Nemsokára itt van a teherautó. - mosolyog rám, de nekem sem energiám, sem kedvem nincs hozzá.<p>

Tíz perc múlva immár megfésülködve, felöltözve és nem túl kómás állapotban iszom a reggeli kávém. Anya müzlit készít, apa szintén kávézik, a tesóim pedig várják a kaját. A kölykök épp befejezték a reggelit, amikor bekaptam a szendvicsem utolsó falatját, és amikor csengettek. Apa ment ajtót nyitni és hallottuk, amint a költöztetőket üdvözli. Elkezdték kipakolni a nappaliban álló dobozokat, aztán mi is csatlakoztunk. Mit ne mondjak, kellemes volt nehéz csomagokkal nyolc emeletet liftezni... Apa felhajtott a Jaguárral a teherautóra... de az nem is teherautó volt, hanem egy komplett kamion! Aztán jöttek a dobozok... Szerencsére a kamionban elfért az összes... Még szerencse, hogy motorral megyek, mert a kocsiba se férnék be. Amire teljesen befejezték a pakolást, már elmúlt tíz óra.

- Akkor elindulok - megyek oda a kocsihoz.  
>- Rendben. Szerintem előbb fogsz odaérni, mint mi, úgyhogy itt a kulcs... - adja apa a kezembe a bejárati ajtó kulcsát. - Vigyázz az úton - teszi hozzá. Bólintok.<br>- A házhoz pedig körülbelül most értek oda a bútorosok. Amire te odaérsz, lehet, hogy elmentek, de nem biztos. Ha még ott vannak, akkor kérd el a kulcsot apád barátjától, Steventől, oké?  
>- Rendben - mondtam, és bólintottam is hozzá. Aztán anya megölelt, amikor elengedett, is a lelkemre kötötte, hogy vigyázzak az úton. Behajoltam a nyitott kocsiablakon.<br>- Sziasztok, kölykök, ott találkozunk! - mondtam, mire mindketten rám néztek és egyszerre hajoltak oda hozzám egy-egy pusziért. Kaptam is, adtam is, aztán az Mp4-em fülhallgatóját a fülembe dugtam, elindítottam a zenét, a fejemre húztam a sisakom, intettem egy utolsót, mind a szüleimnek, mind a tesóimnak, és ekkor útnak indultam.

A zene szól a lejátszóból, amikor a városhatárhoz érek. Újra átfut az agyamon ez a mondat: Bye-bye London. Elszomorodnék, de az útra kell figyelnem. De még azt hiszem, azt sem tudjátok, ki vagyok. Szóval, pár fontosabb infó rólam:  
>- Samanta Smiths vagyok.<br>- Tizenhét - majdnem tizennyolc - éves.  
>- 170 cm magas, szőke, hosszú hajú és kék szemű.<br>- Van két testvérem, Dorea és Dorian - ne kérdezzétek, nekem nem volt beleszólásom a névválasztásba- ők kilenc évesek, illetve majdnem tíz.  
>- A szüleim Joseph Smiths és Gloria Smiths, ők negyven és harmincnyolc évesek.<br>- Pénz nk van - nem is kevés -, de nem vagyunk arisztokrata család. A pénzünk háromnegyede örökség, a többit a szüleim keresték meg.  
>- Legjobb barátnőim Leah Charley és Diane Robinson.<br>- Ezen kívül meg kell említenem még egy személyt, Lily Evanst.

Szóval most elköltözöm Londonból. Apa sokáig ott élt, de amikor találkozott anyával - megjegyzem, nagyon rég volt - felköltöztek Londonba - bárcsak ne tették volna! Szóval ott, Weymouthban sok rokonom lakik, na meg Lily. Őt is így ismertem meg, amikor a nagyszüleimnél nyaraltam - három éve-; egymásnak ütkoztünk a parkban. Azóta sajnos nem tudtam a nagyszüleimnél nyaralni, de Lilyvel tartjuk a kapcsolatot- telefon, MSN, - és szinte mindent tudok róla. Még azt is, hogy az a Potter - vagy hogy hívják - rá hajtott, már több, mint két éve. De most nem akarok részletes elemzésbe belemenni, inkább a forgalomra figyelek.

Két óra múlva már Weymouth kissé kihalt utcáin robogok, és pár perc múlva leparkolok egy ház előtt, ahol egy hatalmas kamion van. A kovácsoltvas kapu tárva-nyitva, emberkék szaladgálnak ki-be bútorokkal a kezükben. Leveszem a sisakom és jobban megszemlélem az embereket. Többnyire negyven év körüli, pocakos férfiak vannak itt. Jobbnak láttam megkeresni Mr. Crowleyt és elkérni tőle a kulcsokat. Körbenéztem, mire megláttam egy öltönyös, szintén kissé pocakos embert, aki egy csiptetős táblát tartott a kezében, közben pedig irkált rá valamit. A sisakom rátettem a motorra, és energikusan odapattogtam Mr. Crowleyhoz.

- Jó napot, Mr. Crowley! - köszönök rá, szegény meg annyira megijed, hogy kiejti a kezéből a táblát.  
>- Jaj, te vagy, Samanta? - kérdezi és lehajol a táblárt.<br>- Aha. Szeretném megkérdezni, Mr. Crowley, hogy megvárná a szüleimet, vagy előbb elmenne?  
>- Ha nem gond, megvárnám őket. Nincs kedved körbenézni bent? Ezt a nappaliba vigyed, Fred! - mondja, én pedig elindulok a ház irányába.<p>

Szóval, leírom, hogy néz ki a ház: nagy, szép és otthonos. Vagyis hatalmas kovácsoltvas kapu elöl, szép előkert, aztán egy nagy bejárati ajtó, és amikor belépsz, vele szemben ott van a lépcső. A lépcső mellé be lett téve egy kicsi fürdő, a bejárati ajtó mellett jobbra van egy dolgozó szoba, ezen kívül az egész tér nagy és nyitott. A dolgozóval szemben egy boltív alatt lehet bemenni a nappaliba, ami mögött van a sarok-konyha, a konyha és az étkező között egy szép tolóajtó van, amin át - gondolom, kitaláltátok- az udvarra tudunk kimenni. Az udvar nem túl nagy, de azért annyira mégis, hogy elférjen benne egy medence. A lépcső alatt a másik oldalon van egy ajtó, ami elvileg a pincébe és a garázsba vezet, de még nem voltam odalenn. A lépcsőről egy folyosóra jutunk, ahonnan át ajtó nyílik. Jobbra az első a szülőké, a második Ian- , balra az első Reáé, a második az enyém és a lépcsővel szemben szintén van egy fürdőszoba.

De az én szobám a legjobb... hehehe! Sőt! Az nem is szoba, hanem lakosztály! Saját fürdő, gardrób és tőlem lehet kimenni az erkélyre. De egyelőre ennyit a házról meg a szobámról. Szóval apa bérelt egy-két lakberendezőt; amikor legutóbb itt voltunk, meg is beszélte velük a berendezést, így nekünk nem sok dolgunk lesz. Először a dolgozó szobába néztem be, ami már teljesen be volt rendezve - már csak az iratok és a dísztárgyak hiányoztak belőle. A fürdőszoba is fel volt szerelve, aztán a nappaliba néztem volna be, ha nem ütközök össze két sráccal.

- Bocsi, nem láttalak - mondom neki, aztán ránézek annak az arcára, aki elkapott... Aztán a másikéra. Amikor talpra álltam, még jobban végigmértem őket. Ugyanaz a testfelépítés, fekete haj, az egyik barna szemű és szemüveges, a másik sötétkék szemmel büszkélkedhet. Még egyszer végignéztem a sötétkék szeműn és megállapítottam, hogyha Diane fiú lenne, tuti így nézne ki... Az gáz? Amúgy ennek a srácnak félhosszú haja volt, ami laza eleganciával lógott a szemébe... És mindkettő tök helyes. - Megvagy? - kérdezi, én meg bólintok. - Sirius Black - nyújtja a kezét. - Samanta Smiths - nyújtom én is meglepődve kicsi kacsóm. Mindkét srác volt vagy 185 centi, szóval fél fejjel magasabbak voltak nálam. Én kinézem belőlük a huszonhármat is években. - James Potter - nyújtja felém a másik is a kezét én meg majdnem leejtettem az állam a padlóra... Ő hajt Lilyre? Ő meg nem ad neki egy esélyt sem? Ekkora barmot se láttam még! Én elsőre elmentem volna vele egy nyavalyás randira. Aztán vele is kezet fogtam. De akkor ők velem egyidősek! Apám! Ja, ezt onnan tudom, hogy Lily folyton azt mondja, hogy még órán is őt zaklatja ez a Potter, meg hogy Blackkel mennyi baromságot csinálnak... Ha ez tényleg így van, azt hiszem, jóban leszünk. Ők is végignéztek rajtam, aztán Black egy féloldalas mosolyra húzta a száját. - Black! Potter! Húzzátok ki a hátsótokat a teherautóhoz! Nem azért fizetnek nektek, hogy egy kislánnyal trécseljetek itt nekem! - kiabált be az ajtón egy munkás. Amikor lekislányozott, na, az nem esett jól. A srácok egymásra néznek, aztán visszaszólnak: - Nem is fizetnek nekünk! - Mosolyogtam egy kicsit a visszaszóláson, aztán folytattam a körutamat újdonsült otthonomban.

A ház elég szépen be volt már rendezve, amikor a családom többi tagja is megérkezett, egy óra múlva. A dobozokat is elkezdtük lepakolni, anya mondta, mit hova tegyenek, mi pedig élveztük a szombat délutáni napsütést.


End file.
